


High Sky

by sansapphic



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fill, it cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapphic/pseuds/sansapphic
Summary: prompt : riding drogon together





	High Sky

**Author's Note:**

> once again a prompt fill from asoiafrarepair on tumblr
> 
> thanks my girlfriend for making it way better

Arya thought she would feel scared, or at least apprehensive. Like any person ought to be. The dragons felt like old friends. In a similar way their direwolves did. All three of them were resting near gigantic hills.

They are the last one on this land to worry about falling, Arya thought.

“It will be good, I can assure you.” Daenerys said with a smile.

Arya nodded. She trusted Daenerys more than she could say. She had shown her loyalty and worth more times than necessary. Trusting her meant trusting her children.

Drogon turned his head to them and blinked slowly. In welcoming or sleepiness, Arya could not tell but she held his gaze until she saw Daenerys extending her hand.

“You go first. Unless you are too scared.” Daenerys chuckled.

“You wish.” Arya took Daenerys’ hand. It felt so warm against her own cold, hard hands.

“I wish for a lot of things.” Daenerys answered. Arya felt like she looked at her longer than she should have. Or was it the warmth she felt that made her wonder.

Daenerys said a few words that Arya could not understand and Drogon lowered his head. He did not move while Daenerys helped Arya settle on him.

While Arya loved riding, this felt different.

How could it not ? She almost almost laughed at her thought.

Horses could make a man feel taller and stronger just standing on them. Sitting on a dragon was so much more that Arya could not put these feelings into words. Never would it have occurred to her that this would happen in her lifetime. Arya could only think of Old Nan’s stories where she could only wish to see a dragon.

Daenerys sat down behind her. This seemed like a daily occurrence for her and Arya felt her arms on each side of her body. She could hardly see Daenerys’ face behind her shoulders.

“You can lean on me, if you wish.”

“I won't need to.”

The moment she finished her sentence, Arya heard Daenerys talk. This time she understood the word as she heard Daenerys use it so many times before.

Fly.

Drogon did not wait another beat and ran for the edge of the cliffs. It took him only three steps before falling off.

Arya never felt such thrill going through her whole body. She hated to admit that the speed took her by surprise and she actually had to lean into Daenerys.

Drogon finally opened his wings and peacefully flew above the calm waters of the Narrow Sea.

Arya let out a breath. Her heart would not slow down. From the flight and Daenerys holding her so tight.

How could riding a dragon be so exhilarating and yet so calm? If Daenerys could still feel what Arya was feeling, no wonder she loved to fly so often.

“Is your heart always that fast-paced?” Daenerys asked with a chuckle.

Arya sat up straight, detaching herself from the smaller woman. Despite the strong winds she could feel her face becoming hot.

“What do you know of my heart?” Arya replied with edge in her voice.

Daenerys fell silent and gave no answer, much to Arya’s chagrin.

What do I know of it? Arya wondered, feeling guilty for shutting Daenerys out.

She now knew how strong it could beat while flying. How devoted it was to her family and the North.

What of Daenerys’ heart?

Arya could not tell for now. Only feel the warmth and thrill that would not leave her body.

They flew back in silence. Arya making sure not to lean on Daenerys as Drogon landed with an earth-shattering thump.

Arya managed to jump off and turned to help Daenerys. She seemed to hesitate before taking Arya’s hands and jumping down.

“I hope I didn’t bother you.” Daenerys said softly as she pet Drogon. He loudly exhaled some air.

“You can.” Arya replied, “If this is what bother means, I cannot wait for you to do so again.”

Daenerys smiled. Arya did notice some sadness in her violet eyes. She hated how it had been because of her uncareful words.

“I do not wish to go against your heart’s desire.”

“You will not,” Arya said with determination, “If you are the one it desires.”

Arya was surprised by her own words. She wanted for Daenerys to be happy again and did not put thoughts in her words. They did not feel wrong and she did not wish to correct them. Arya was not speaking to anyone however.

“I didn’t mean to… Forgive me.” Arya was fast to look down in shame for such a burst out of honesty.

“I do not need to.” Daenerys took Arya’s hand. Arya looked up to meet violet eyes. They were not reproachful nor cold, rather hopeful. She felt the rush of warmth go through her body once more.

“They were honest words.” Daenerys said with a genuine smile. Arya could not stop herself from smiling back.

“Maybe some honesty in return would be fair.” Daenerys whispered before leaning toward Arya’s face.

It was an offer hard to deny and Arya locked their lips together. Daenerys returned the kiss fervently. It was like feeling the fire burning in her.

“I appreciate it, Your Grace” Arya said with a crooked smile when they finally parted.

“To be fair, since you don’t care much for courtesies, you could just call me Daenerys.” Daenerys chuckled.

“Daenerys.” Arya repeated after her.

The one her heart desired.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !


End file.
